pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
PJ Masks Live!: Time To Be A Hero
PJ Masks Live!: Time to Be a Hero is a live stage production featuring the heroic trio from PJ Masks. You’ve NEVER seen the PJ Masks like this before – leaping, flipping and climbing – live on stage! Complete with your favorite music and brand new songs you’ve never heard before! Don’t sleep through it – watch the PJ Masks save the day, live on stage! *New London, CT – Garde Arts Centre (Tuesday 9/19, 2017 at 6PM) *Reading, PA – Santander PAC (Wednesday 9/20, 2017 at 3PM, 6PM) *Baltimore, MD – Hippodrome (Thursday 9/21, 2017 at 6PM) *Philadelphia, PA – Kimmel Center (Friday 9/22, 2017 at 6:30PM) *Philadelphia, PA – Kimmel Center (Saturday 9/23, 2017 at 1PM, 4:30PM) *Charleston, WV – Clay Center (Sunday 9/24, 2017 at 3PM) *Grand Rapids, MI – Devos Performance Hall (Tuesday 9/26, 2017 at 6PM) *Saginaw, MI – The Dow Event Center Theatre (Wednesday 9/27, 2017 at 6PM) *Cleveland, OH – State Theatre( Thursday 9/28, 2017 at 6PM) *Chicago, IL – Chicago Theatre (Saturday 9/30, 2017 at 10:30AM, 2PM, 5:30PM) *Chicago, IL – Chicago Theatre (Sunday 10/1, 2017 at 10:30AM, 2PM, 5:30PM) *East Lansing, MI – Wharton Center (Tuesday 10/3, 2017 at 6PM) *Cincinnati, OH – Taft Theatre (Wednesday 10/4, 2017 at 6PM) *Boston, MA – Wang Theatre (Saturday 10/7, 2017 at 10:30AM, 2PM, 5:30PM) *Boston, MA – Wang Theatre (Sunday 10/8, 2017 at 10:30AM, 2PM, 5:30PM) *Toronto, ON – Sony Centre (Tuesday 10/10, 2017 at 6PM) *Kitchener, ON – Centre In The Square (Wednesday 10/11, 2017 at 6PM) *New York, NY – Theater @ MSG (Saturday 10/14, 2017 at 10:30AM, 2PM, 5:30PM) *New York, NY – Theater @ MSG (Sunday 10/15, 2017 at 10:30AM, 2PM, 5:30PM) *Wilkes Barre, PA – F.M. Kirby Center (Tuesday 10/17, 2017 at 6PM) *Virginia Beach, VA – Sandler Center (Wednesday 10/18, 2017 at 6PM) *Fayetteville, NC – Crown Theatre (Thursday 10/19, 2017 at 6PM) *Augusta, GA – Bell Auditorium (Friday 10/20, 2017 at 6PM) *Atlanta, GA – Fox Theatre (Saturday 10/21, 2017 at 5PM) *Nashville, TN – Ryman Auditorium (Sunday 10/22, 2017 at 6PM) *Charlotte, NC – Ovens Auditorium (Tuesday 10/24, 2017 at 6PM) *Huntsville, AL – Von Braun (Wednesday 10/25, 2017 at 6PM) *Ft. Myers, FL – Barbara B. Mann (Friday 10/27, 2017 at 6PM) *Tampa, FL – Ferguson Hall *Saturday 10/28, 2017 at 2PM, 5PM) *Ft. Lauderdale, FL – Parker Playhouse (Sunday 10/29, 2017 at 2PM, 5PM) *New Orleans, LA – Saenger Theatre (Wednesday 11/1, 2017 at 6PM) *San Antonio, TX – Majestic Theatre (Thursday 11/2, 2017 at 6PM) *Sugar Land, TX – Smart Financial Centre (Friday 11/3, 2017 at 6PM) *Dallas, TX – Majestic Theatre (Saturday 11/4, 2017 at 3PM) *Oklahoma City, OK – Hudson Performance Hall (Sunday 11/5, 2017 at 3PM) *Little Rock, AR – Robinson Center (Monday 11/6, 2017 at 6:30PM) *Austin, TX – ACL Moody (Tuesday 11/7, 2017 at 6PM) *Tulsa, OK – Chapman Music Hall (Wednesday 11/8, 2017 at 6PM) *Kansas City, MO – The Midland (Thursday 11/9, 2017 at 6PM) *Louisville, KY – Palace Theatre (Friday 11/10, 2017 at 5PM) *Indianapolis, IN – Clowes Theatre (Saturday 11/11, 2017 at 5PM) *Detroit, MI – Fox Theatre (Sunday 11/12, 2017 at 3PM) *Pittsburgh, PA – Byham Theatre (Tuesday 11/14, 2017 at 6PM) *Warren, OH – Packard Music Hall (Wednesday 11/15, 2017 at 6PM) *Milwaukee, WI – Riverside Theater (Saturday 11/18, 2017 at 6PM) *Appleton, WI – Fox Cities PAC (Sunday 11/19, 2017 at 3PM) *Omaha, NE – Ralston Arena (Monday 11/20, 2017 at 6PM) *Loveland, CO – Budweiser Events Center (Tuesday 11/21, 2017 at 6:30PM) *Phoenix, AZ – Comerica (Friday 11/24, 2017 at 4PM) *Las Vegas, NV – The Orleans (Saturday 11/25, 2017 at 2PM) *Los Angeles, CA – Microsoft Theater (Sunday 11/26, 2017 at 2PM) *Santa Rosa, CA – Luther Burbank Center (Monday 11/27, 2017 at 6:30PM) *Portland, OR – Schnitzer Hall (Wednesday 11/29, 2017 at 6:30PM) *Nampa, ID – Ford Idaho Center (Thursday 11/30, 2017 at 6PM) *Eugene, OR – Hult Center (Friday 12/1, 2017 at 6PM) *San Jose, CA – Civic Auditorium (Saturday 12/2, 2017 at 3PM) *Seattle, WA – McCaw Hall (Tuesday 12/5, 2017 at 6:30PM) *Spokane, WA – Bing Crosby Theatre (Wednesday 12/6, 2017 at 3:30PM) *Vancouver, BC – Queen Elizabeth Theatre (Thursday 12/7, 2017 at 6PM) *Prince George, BC – CN Centre (Saturday 12/9, 2017 at 3PM) *Grand Prairie, AB – Revolution Place (Sunday 12/10, 2017 at 3PM) *Edmonton, AB – Winspear Center (Monday 12/11, 2017 at 6PM) *Calgary, AB – Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium (Tuesday 12/12, 2017 at 6PM) *Red Deer, AB – Westerner Park (Wednesday 12/13, 2017 at 6PM) *Medicine Hat, AB – Esplanade Theatre (Friday 12/15, 2017 at 6PM) *Winnipeg, MB – Burton Cummings Theatre (Sunday 12/17, 2017 at 3PM) *Spartanburg, SC – Spartanburg Memorial Auditorium (Tuesday 4/17/2018 at 6PM) *Durham, NC - DPAC (Wednesday 4/18/2018 at 6PM) *Washington DC - Warner Theatre (Thursday 4/19/2018 at 6PM) *Asbury Park, NJ - Paramount Theatre (Friday 4/20/2018 at 2PM, 5PM) *Brookville, NY - Tilles Center (Saturday 4/21/2018 at 4PM) *Hartford, CT - The Bushnell (Sunday 4/22/2018 at 3PM) *Englewood, NJ - Bergen PAC (Monday 4/23/2018 at 6PM) *Morristown, NJ - Mayo PAC (Tuesday 4/24/2018 at 3PM, 6PM) *Lowell, MA - Lowell Memorial Auditorium (Wednesday 4/25/2018 at 6PM) *Lowell, MA - Lowell Memorial Auditorium (Thursday 4/26/2018 at 6PM) *Lowell, MA - Lowell Memorial Auditorium (Friday 4/27/2018 at 6PM) *Albany, NY - Palace Theatre (Saturday 4/28/2018 at 1PM) *Albany, NY - Palace Theatre (Saturday 4/28/2018 at 4PM) *Rochester, NY - Kodak Center (Sunday 4/29/2018 at 1PM) *Rochester, NY - Kodak Center (Sunday 4/29/2018 at 4PM) *Akron, OH - Akron Civic Theatre (Monday 4/30/2018 at 6PM) *Ypisalanti, MI - EMU Convocation Centre (Thursday 5/3/2018 at 6PM) *Peoria, IL - Civic Center Theatre (Friday 5/4/2018 at 6PM) *Cape Girardeau, MO - Show Me Center (Saturday 5/5/2018 at 2PM) *St. Louis, MO - Peabody (Sunday 5/6/2018 at 2PM) *Davenport, IA - Alder Theatre (Monday 5/7/2018) *Des Moines, IA - Des Moines Performing Arts Center (Tuesday 5/8/2018) *Springfield, MO - Gilloz Theatre (Wednesday 5/9/2018) *Joliet, IL - Rialto Square Theatre (Thursday 5/10/2018) *Evansville, IN - Victory Theatre (Saturday 5/12/2018) *Green Bay, WI - Resch Center (Sunday 5/13/2018) *Rochester, MN - Mayor Civic Center Presentation Hall (Monday 5/14/2018) *Duluth, MN - NorShore Theatre (Tuesday, 5/15/2018) *Sioux City, IA - Orpheum Theatre (Friday 5/16/2018) *Dodge City, KS - United Wireless Arena (Thursday 5/17/2018) *Park City, KS - Heartman Arena (Friday 5/18/2018) *Lincoln, NE - Lied Center (Saturday 5/19/2018) *South Fargo, ND - Scheels Arena (Sunday 5/20/2018) *Rapid City, SD - Rushmore Plaza Civic Center Theatre (Monday 5/21/2018) Characters-64afad2f.png Pjmasksbaddies.jpg Iconsquareimage00168.jpg Category:Miscellaneous Category:Real Life Category:Shows Category:Live Category:Live Shows